nobody's favourite (520)
by SachiMalff
Summary: Kyungsoo suka menghitung angka, namun suatu hari, ia berhenti menghitung di angka 520. (Because I'm nobody's favourite.) [kaisoo - oneshot - onesidedlove!kaisoo] [completed]


_SachiMalff_

 _Nobody's Favourite (520)_

 _Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo_

 _Warning_ _: manxman, not really kaisoo, another kai pairing with someone in the end, please be aware that this is not really kaisoo._

* * *

" _Because I'm nobody's favourite."_

* * *

Do Kyungsoo sangat menyukai angka, deretan dari 1 sampai 10, kemudian 11 hingga 10.000 dan seterusnya. Ia sering menghitung kelopak bunga mawar yang jatuh, ia sering menghitung detik-detik pergantian tahun, ia sering menghitung berapa hari lagi ia akan genap bertambah umur.

Namun suatu saat, ia berhenti menghitung di angka 520.

* * *

Jika kau bertanya pada Kyungsoo apa yang ia sukai, pemuda itu langsung akan menjawab dengan—pai apel, spageti, musim gugur, dan—

"Halo, Kyungsoo."

Si pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara, menatapnya lebih lama dan seketika ia menangkap senyum _boyish_ malu-malu pemuda di depannya yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia tersipu.

"Hai, Jongin."

— _Kim Jongin._

Hari itu, Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke hitungan 30.

* * *

Hitungan Kyungsoo yang pertama terjadi di awal musim semi, di mana dedaunan di pekarangan rumahnya menghijau dan mengeluarkan aroma segar seperti layaknya musim semi sebelumnya. Pemuda itu baru akan meletakkan pot bunga mawarnya di samping pot bunga dafodil di sebelah kanan kebun depan rumahnya, namun saat ia mendengar sebuah sapa _halo_ kecil, ia langsung menoleh.

Ibunya berkata bahwa dua hari yang lalu, satu keluarga telah menempati rumah kosong di samping rumahnya.

Dan saat ia berjalan ke barat tepat di mana pagar pembatas rumahnya dan rumah yang baru saja mendapat penghuni baru itu berada, ekor mata Kyungsoo melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah berjinjit hingga kepalanya menyembul di atas pagar, memandanginya dengan mata tajam dan senyum lebar. Kulitnya yang seperti terbakar sinar matahari itu seolah bersinar—namun Kyungsoo yakin, itu hanya trik matanya saja—dan Kyungsoo membalas senyumnya. Pipinya bersemu saat mendengar kekeh kecil pemuda di sana, membuat Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya.

"Halo," katanya lagi. "Kau pasti Kyungsoo, anak kedua keluarga Do?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, agak menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Ia tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sebuah nama.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, menjulurkan tangan dari atas pagar.

"Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo mendongak, dan tatapan keduanya bertemu.

(Kyungsoo harus mematung sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya menjabat tangan Jongin, berjinjit lebih keras dari biasanya karena tubuhnya yang memang _sangat_ pendek. Jongin tertawa karenanya, namun Kyungsoo tak berpikir bahwa ia sedang bermaksud mengejek.)

Hari itu, Kyungsoo mulai menghitung.

 _Satu_.

* * *

Kyungsoo selalu suka berhitung, namun bukan yang seperti ini.

Semua anggotanya tahu jika ibunya melahirkan Do Seungsoo—anak pertama di keluarganya—dengan penuh rasa bangga karena Seungsoo adalah anak yang diinginkan semua orang tua. Penurut, baik, pintar, sehat, jenaka, tampan—semuanya ia miliki, tak terkecuali.

Semua anggotanya tahu jika ibunya melahirkan Do Krystal—anak ketiga di keluarganya—dengan penuh rasa cinta karena Krystal adalah versi perempuan Seungsoo.

Semua anggotanya tahu jika ibunya melahirkan Do Kyungsoo—anak kedua di keluarganya—dengan penuh keterpaksaan karena Kyungsoo adalah anak yang paling dirasa gagal. Kyungsoo tidaklah pintar seperti anak tetangga sebelah Hyunsik, tidaklah tampan seperti kakaknya Seungsoo, tidaklah terlalu suka bersosialisasi seperti Krystal. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menjadi yang nomor satu.

Ia selalu menjadi yang terakhir.

Ia selalu menjadi yang _ketiga_ dari tiga pilihan.

Ibunya akan selalu bermain dengan Krystal, mendandaninya bak model, membawanya ke salon dan _mall_ , berceloteh dan bergosip. Ayahnya akan selalu mengajak Seungsoo menonton bola, minum _soju_ saat banyak pikiran, memintanya berdiskusi tentang banyak hal. Namun mereka tak pernah memedulikan Kyungsoo.

Mereka menyukai anak pertama karena mereka anak pertama, mereka menyukai anak terakhir karena mereka yang paling muda, namun mereka terkadang melupakan jika mereka punya anak kedua yang seharusnya mereka sayangi dengan cara yang sama.

Kyungsoo benci menghitung posisinya di mata orang tuanya.

Karena Kyungsoo bukan favorit mereka.

* * *

Mungkin dia bukan siswa tercerdas di sekolahnya, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang bodoh. Di beberapa pelajaran eksak, ia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Suatu saat, ketika Jongin mengeluh padanya jika ia benci matematika, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengajarinya.

Karena Kyungsoo suka menghitung.

Saat itu, Kyungsoo berada di hitungan 49.

* * *

Kyungsoo selalu suka berhitung, namun bukan yang seperti ini.

Ia tahu ia bukanlah Jongin yang merupakan siswa terkenal di seantero sekolah. Ia bukanlah Jongdae yang digemari banyak siswa bahkan guru-guru. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata semua orang.

Bukan juga siapa-siapa di mata dua orang yang ia pikir sahabatnya—

"Minseok, Baekhyun."

Kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya menoleh, menghentikan sejenak percakapan mereka, kemudian tersenyum menyapa Kyungsoo. Pemuda Do itu langsung duduk di depan keduanya, meletakkan nampan makan siangnya dan memerhatikan kedua orang di depannya yang melanjutkan percakapan mereka sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Min, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai minggu depan?"

Minseok terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun mengangguk mengiyakan setelahnya. Mereka melakukan _highfive_ , dan Kyungsoo menunggu ajakan Baekhyun untuknya.

Namun, Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya.

Kyungsoo benci menghitung posisinya di mata teman-temannya.

Karena Kyungsoo bukan favorit mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo suka menghitung helai rambut Jongin yang jatuh menutupi dahinya ketika angin menerbangkan helai lembut tersebut. Kyungsoo suka menghitung jarak yang semakin menipis di kala mereka bersama.

Awalnya mereka sejauh bumi dan langit, namun waktu memberinya kesempatan hingga kini, saat ia menghitung, jarak wajah mereka kurang dari lima senti.

Ujung hidung Kyungsoo menyentuh bibir Jongin, dan Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan, menimbulkan rasa aneh—seperti di remukkan lalu diciptakan kembali—di perut dan dadanya. Aneh, namun menakjubkan.

Lima senti.

Tiga senti.

Lalu bibir keduanya bertemu.

Kyungsoo berada di hitungan ke 102.

(Di hitungan ke 102, Kyungsoo merasa _mungkin_ akhirnya ia menemukan posisinya di mata seseorang. Bukan ketiga setelah Seungsoo dan Krystal. Bukan juga kesekian setelah Minseok dan yang lain. Namun _mungkin_ , kali ini ia menjadi favorit di mata seseorang.)

* * *

"Do Kyungsoo itu tetanggamu?"

Jongin mengangguk. Bola basket di tangannya ia _dribble_ pelan, lalu ia berlari melewati Sehun yang berdiri di depannya dan melemparkannya lewat ring.

Suara teriakan para gadis di ujung lapangan ia hiraukan.

"Dan kalian cukup dekat?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

Jongin berhenti, memegang bola basketnya dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. "Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian merebut bola basket di tangan Jongin. "Dia kan _gay_."

"Dan aku _bi_."

"Setidaknya kau masih suka dada. Ah, tidak. Dia tak lebih buruk darimu. Setidaknya dia pintar di bidang matematika, fisika, biologi—semua pelajaran yang takkan bisa kaulewati tanpa remidial." Sehun menyeringai, kemudian men _dribble_ bola hingga mencetak skor lagi.

Teriakan para gadis kembali terdengar.

Jongin menatap Sehun, kemudian mengulangi kalimat-kalimatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, satu senyum muncul di bibirnya.

* * *

Pijakan Kyungsoo ragu mulai pada hitungan ke 122 dan seterusnya.

122 adalah hari Minggu, dan saat itu Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah. Seungsoo sedang pergi bersama teman sekampusnya, sedangkan orang tuanya sedang pergi ke sebuah acara pernikahan saudara mereka. Ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku di kamar, sedangkan Krystal sibuk menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

Pukul sepuluh pagi, ia mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya saat ketukan itu tak juga berhenti, mengira-ira di mana Krystal berada hingga tak membuka pintu dan saat ia berjalan meniti tangga yang ke-lima pijakan, ia mematung.

Suara ketukan tersebut berhenti, dan dari ujung matanya ia melihat sosok Jongin sedang tersenyum dan mmbelai rambut Krystal. Tatapannya sama hangatnya seperti tatapan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo, dan senyumnya juga tak kalah beda.

Lima potong kue di piring yang dibawa Jongin Krystal letakkan di kulkas, kemudian ia berlalu.

Sebelum pergi, ia melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo yang masih mematung, berkata bahwa ia akan pergi kerumah keluarga Kim untuk memasak bersama ibu Jongin.

Jongin melambaikan tangannya seperti apa yang dilakukan adiknya, kemudian keduanya pergi setelah menutup pintu.

Di dalam hati Kyungsoo ingin percaya bahwa ciuman di hitungan 102 tidak pernah berarti apa-apa bagi Jongin. Ia juga ingin percaya bahwa ia hanya menganggap Krystal seperti adiknya sendiri.

(Di hitungan ke 122, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin tak pernah menganggapnya sebuah favorit.)

* * *

Kyungsoo menangis di hitungan ke 159.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Krystal pulang dari acara ' _jalan-jalan bersama Jongin_ '. Ia mengetahuinya sesaat setelah adiknya bercerita bahwa ia baru pulang dari jalan-jalan bersama Jongin. Ia tak mau menyebutkan kata kencan, berpikir bahwa Jongin tak mungkin menyukainya namun Kyungsoo tahu adiknya lebih dari siapapun.

Krystal menyukai Jongin.

Senyum Krystal tak pernah hilang sampai hari selanjutnya.

Dan pagi harinya, Kyungsoo menangis di hadapan Baekhyun dan Minseok di taman sekolah, menceritakan semuanya. Tentang perasaannya pada Jongin, tentang Krystal, tentang ia yang menanggap Jongin yang hanya menganggap ciuman itu angin lalu.

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, hanya berkata _sabar, ya_ sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Dari ujung matanya yang penuh dengan air mata, Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Baekhyun dan Minseok saling berpandangan, seolah mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah _pathetic_.

Namun Kyungsoo takkan lelah menghitung. Setidaknya ia takkan berhenti di angka 159. Ia masih yakin jika Jongin _mungkin_ merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

Kyungsoo hancur di hitungan ke 239.

Ia hancur ketika ibunya memeluk Krystal erat-erat, membelai rambutnya sayang sambil tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa henti.

"Benarkah kau bersama Kim Jongin sekarang?"

Krystal menangguk antusias, kelewat bahagia.

Keduanya nampak tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dan sosoknya yang mematung tak bergerak di ambang pintu masuk. Ibunya memang sering mengabaikannya, namun bukan itu yang ia sedihkan saat ini.

 _Kim Jongin dengan Do Krystal_.

Ia merasa matanya berembun, namun ia tak ingin hancur di sini, di depan adiknya yang sedang berbahagia. Kemudian, ia berjalan meniti tangga, menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Hari itu, Kyungsoo tak mau repot-repot bercerita pada Baekhyun atau Minseok. Ia lebih memilih membenamkan teriakannya pada bantal dan selimutnya hingga pagi menjelang.

Lagipula, takkan ada yang repot-repot menyuruhnya turun untuk makan malam.

Karena Kyungsoo tak pernah menjadi favorit di mata seseorang.

* * *

Kyungsoo memutuskan tak berhenti di hitungan 239 karena keesokan harinya, banyak yang berbicara tentang Kim Jongin dan Do Krystal.

Teman-temannya bahkan Oh Sehun—sahabat Jongin—berpikir bahwa Jongin hanya bermain-main pada Krystal.

Sebut saja ia jahat Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi, namun kata-kata mereka membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Dan ia berharap bahwa mereka benar. _Maaf, Krystal. Kau sudah punya ibu, biarkan aku menjadi favorit di mata Jongin. Kali ini saja. Dia saja_.

Hari itu dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu hingga hubungan keduanya hancur dan ia akan kembali mendekati Jongin.

* * *

Di hitungan ke 309, Kyungsoo mati rasa.

Di depan matanya sendiri, tepat di depan pagar depan rumahnya, ia melihat Jongin mencium Krystal tepat di bibirnya.

Bibir yang pada hitungan ke 102 sempat mencium bibirnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo lelah menghitung, namun ia takkan berhenti. Walaupun hitungan 239 dan seterusnya terasa sangat berat, namun ia tak lagi peduli. Ia tetap percaya bahwa Jongin hanya bermain-main dengan adiknya.

* * *

Di hitungan ke 269, Kyungsoo dan Jongin lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Di hari wisuda mereka pada hitungan ke 269 tersebut, Kyungsoo menggeret tangan Jongin, membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Ia bertanya apa arti ciuman di hitungan ke 102 dan mengapa ia berpikir seolah itu tak pernah terjadi, dan mengapa ia malah berpacaran dengan adiknya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu ciuman ucapan terimakasih."

Kyungsoo membatu. Matanya hilang fokus, hatinya lupa ia sedang berada di hitungan keberapa.

Jongin nampak gugup dan matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengajariku... matematika."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berkedip berkali-kali, mencegah air mata yang hampir menetes. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, dan rasa bersalah di mata Jongin menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kukira kau sedang mempermainkan adikku!" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Dalam hati ia benar-benar tertawa bagaimana suara tawanya terdengar begitu aneh dan menyakitkan.

Namun Jongin tersenyum. "Tidak akan," jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Di 269, Kyungsoo kehilangan harapan, namun ia belum mau berhenti menghitung. Karena ia yakin bahwa selama ia mau menunggu, mungkin keajaiban akan datang.

* * *

Ia merasa harapannya tumbuh ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin dan ia ternyata masuk ke universitas yang sama, fakultas yang sama namun jurusan yang berbeda.

Itu artinya, mereka akan pindah ke Seoul dan Jongin akan meninggalkan Krystal di Ilsan.

Kyungsoo berharap bahwa jarak akan menolongnya mendapatkan Jongin dan memisahkan Jongin dan adiknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tak berhenti tersenyum dan gembira di hitungan ke 459. Hari itu, ketika ia sedang berlibur dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya di Ilsan, ia mendapat kabar dari Seungsoo bahwa kemarin Jongin memutuskan Krystal.

Adiknya tak berhenti menangis selama tiga hari. Di dalam hati, ia merasa sungguh jahat karena bisa tersenyum di atas air mata adik kandungnya sendiri.

* * *

Kehidupannya berjalan lancar, studinya baik-baik saja, ia mendapat banyak teman baru, satu sahabat—yang benar-benar peduli padanya—bernama Kim Joonnyun, dan di atas itu semua, ia bisa kembali menunggu Jongin.

Hubungan keduanya masih tetap sama, teman baik yang kerap bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bercengkerama dengan segelas kopi di tangan dan Kyungsoo kali ini yakin jika keajaiban itu ada.

* * *

Di hitungan ke 501, Joonmyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo namun ia menolaknya.

Ia mengatakan beribu maaf sambil menangis di hadapan Joonmyun yang menatapnya sendu. Pemuda Kim tersebut berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa, tak seharusnya Kyungsoo menangis namun Kyungsoo tetap menangis.

Saat Joonmyun memeluknya, Kyungsoo berhenti nangis.

Ketika jelas-jelas ada sosok Joonmyun di hadapannya yang mampu memberikan titel favorit untuk Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo malah menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia measa aneh, dan hari itu ia sadar.

Bahwa ia hanya ingin dijadikan favorit oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

Hari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan kereta. Perjalanan Seoul ke Ilsan memakan waktu agak lama, namun ia merasa bosan sendirian di flatnya.

Saat ia sampai di rumah, tepatnya di depan rumah Jongin, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu sedang tersenyum sambil merapikan pakaiannya, dengan sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo menyapanya, hingga sosok tersebut berbalik menghadapnya, menyeringai—membuat hati Kyungsoo berdetak cepat—dan berjalan kearahnya.

 _Jongin adalah contoh dari kata sempurna,_ pikir Kyungsoo saat ia melihat lebih jelas sosok Jongin yang sedang memakai kemeja biru lengan pendek dan celana jeans warna hitam.

"Hei," sapanya. "Baru pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian melirik penampilan Jongin sekali lagi. "Rapi sekali, mau kemana? Keluar dengan Sehun?"

Jongin menggeleng, namun masih tersenyum lebar.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian membukanya.

Cincin berwarna perak

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras, tak percaya bahwa penantiannya selama ini ak—

"Aku sudah kembali pada Krystal." Jongin berkata sambil menutup kembali kotak tersebut.

Kyungsoo membatu.

Senyum Jongin masih sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu, dan tatapannya tak pernah berubah.

"Dan aku akan melamarnya hari ini."

Di hitungan ke 520, Kyungsoo berhenti menghitung.

* * *

 _Aku tak ingin menjadi favorit siapapun, Jongin. Aku hanya ingin menjadi favorit di matamu, apakah aku terlalu banyak meminta?_

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _a/n : 520 artinya I Love You, by the way. Typos will be edited later._

 _Written specially for myself._


End file.
